Loki's Daughter
by HedwigFan101
Summary: When the Granger family is attacked and the parents killed, Loki adopts young Hermione. Her life takes a turn, and her life becomes full of music and magic as she forges her path as a legend, on Midgard and Asgard both. Hermione becomes a legend. Loki learns what it means to be a hero. And Thor, he's just along for the ride.
1. Prologue

Prologue

April 15, 1995

The small brunette smiled as her mother tucked her into bed. The day had been nice, and she was happy for it. The night would be nice too, or so she thought. The brunette had no reason to think that just outside her window was someone who she would spend the rest of her childhood with and the rest

of her life respecting. She had no reason to believe that it was the night her life would change forever.

The black-haired man outside her window stood in a tree, cloaked in an illusion. He was merely watching, waiting, for mischief. The man was not human, even though he appeared to be. He had not planned on watching this girl, but he sensed magic and wanted to know why a little human girl was capable of magic. After all, he had no way of knowing that she would forever change him and the course of his life.

Five figures approached the door. They opened it, and the screams made it plain that they did not mean well. The brunette heard the screams and sat straight up in bed. Further frightened, she called for her mum and dad. She only got screams of pain before they were cut off. Silence followed.

The man was intrigued. He did not know why he was so easily worried by the sound of fear in the girl's voice; she was just a mortal, right? Still, he knew for a fact he did not want her to die. But why did he not want her dead? He didn't know. But he made his choice before he knew it.

The brunette's door swung open, and five cloaked people walked in calmly. One raised some sort of stick at her and began saying something. They didn't finish. A dagger appeared in the person's throat, and they dropped, dead. The killer appeared in front of her, holding two daggers. It was a man with collar-length black hair and a green cape, but that was all she could see.

He jumped into battle. His enemies were seidhr, so they too could use magic. The only way to keep the girl safe for certain was to stay in front of her, so they could not reach her. Why he wanted her alive, he didn't know. But he did. Using his daggers, he impaled one of the attackers. He cut off the hand of another, and they fell. He turned around and found that the last one had confronted the girl.

She was scared. Not of the man who helped her, but of the one attacking her. They had lost their stick and were frustrated. After a mere moment, they took a knife and managed to slash her arm open before the man who had saved her threw a dagger, which embedded itself in the attacker's back, and they slumped to the floor. The brunette collapsed, shaking from shock.

He raced over, getting rid of the dagger still in his hand. The girl would die from her wound if he didn't do something. But he was not a Healer; he had always been rubbish at the art. No, he would have to get someone else to do it. Decisions to make. Ugh. Why did he not want her to die? He still wasn't sure. He dismissed it as being due to having watched her all day and enjoying it.

The brunette girl moaned. The man who had helped her sat beside her. She blinked at him. Who was he? What was he doing here? She was grateful, but why did he help her? Questions ran through her head. She would find out.

He finally decided. It wouldn't help his reputation, her being mortal, but he didn't think her Healers would get it done soon enough. No, he had to take her to Asgard. There, she could properly be taken care of. Her parents had been killed, so it would not cause problems.

She blinked as he man scooped her up and took her downstairs. She screamed when she saw the dead bodies of her parents, and the man seemed to be avoiding her seeing them. What was going on? Who had attacked her? Why were her parents dead? She looked at the man carrying her. "Who are you?"

He looked at the girl. She wanted to know who he was. After a moment, he answered her. "My name is Loki."

She was satisfied with that answer. At least Loki had given her a name. "I'm Hermione," she told him.

Loki smiled. Hermione was a nice name. They were outside now. "Stay quiet," he told Hermione before turning his gaze to the sky. He truly hated using the Bifrost, but no other way. "Heimdall, if you can hear me, I need to return to Asgard. I know you're going to ask about Hermione. She's injured, I thought it over."

Hermione sucked in a breath as, a moment later, a rainbow light rained down and landed right where they were, and they were sucked up it. Like a bridge. Hermione wondered why her arm didn't hurt as much as it ought to. It hurt, but it was a duller fire than she expected. Her thoughts were yanked back to the world around her as her journey with Loki on the bridge ended and they were in a dome-like room.

Loki inwardly sighed in relief as Heimdall only nodded at him. He took her around him, and at this point she insisted upon walking. He relented, since it was her arm that was hurt, although any fool with a single eye and very few brains could tell there was something wrong with the wound. It was definitely deeper than he'd anticipated, and there was definitely something in that wound that shouldn't be.

Loki sighed, relieved. The Healers had agreed to help her, and that was a miracle. Odin had wanted to send her back to Midgard, but Loki had pointed out how bad it was, Frigga had sensed the girl's magic, Thor thought she may as well be treated first, and the Healers pointed out that it was their duty to heal; it didn't matter she was mortal. She was injured, and at the very least Odin could wait for her to get well.

"Loki?"

Loki turned around to see his mother Frigga approach. She seemed pleased. As she neared him, he turned back to look over Asgard. "Will she recover, Mother?"

"She will. Her name is Hermione?" At Loki's nod, she continued. "The Allfather is not happy about a mortal being on Asgard, but he will deal with it long enough for her to recover. From the wound and the shock."

"How long will that take?" Loki asked.

"About a month," Frigga told him. "Why do you care so much about her, Loki? You met her yesterday, and yet you are willing to defy the Allfather to get her healing. Why?"

Loki shook his head. "I don't know. But I watched her all day, so I think it's that."

Frigga smiled. "Well, she said that her parents were killed. Did you do that, Loki?"

"No, Mother. They were killed by the mortals who attacked Hermione."

"That's terrible." Silence reigned for a few more moments before Frigga continued. "Your father wants to see you in the throne room. He's sending a guard to tell you."

Loki smiled. "Thank you." He turned and left, heading to the throne room. It was unnecessarily shimmery, and while Loki had nothing against gold, he rather thought that for the look Odin was going for, a bit of well-placed silver would help.

"Loki!" Odin was on his throne. "Loki, why have you brought a mortal girl into Asgard?"

Loki chuckled. He knew the 'I don't know' approach would fail here. Evasions. "What, miss me?"

"Answer, Loki!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear a question unanswered," Loki retorted.

"Stop the word games. Why have you brought a mortal into Asgard?"

Loki was annoyed now. "What word games? I'm not playing any."

"If you will not answer, you will listen. That girl is five years old. Mortals come of age at the age of eighteen. As soon as she is recovered, you and her must return to Midgard. You shall remain there until she is of age. If you return to Asgard before then, you will be punished."

Thirteen years on Midgard? Fine. Odin had never cared for him anyways. Frigga had, to an extent, and Thor just ignore him and didn't care. Still, it seemed a bit much for taking a mortal into their realm. Loki shrugged and dismissed himself.

Hermione was still aching when Frigga visited her the next morning.

"Hey," the older woman said.

Hermione looked up. "Hi, Frigga."

"Who told you my name?" Frigga asked. She was not unkind, but seemingly surprised that Hermione knew her name.

"I heard the doctors call you Frigga," Hermione told her.

"Doctor? Oh, the Midguardian word for Healer. We call them Healers here."

"Oh," Hermione said. She paused. "Frigga?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Loki save me?"

"I don't know. I asked him, he's not sure either. You've stumped him, which is saying something. But..." Frigga's voice trailed off.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'll let Loki explain."

Loki entered the Healer's Hall the evening after he left Hermione there. Walking quickly, he approached her bed. The Healers would be done with her in about a month, and then the two of them would be sent back to Midgard – Hermione never to return and Loki exiled for thirteen years. Loki rather thought she should know what he was thinking about, and what Odin had decided.

Hermione sat up as he approached her. She turned to sit on the edge of the bed, and Loki sat down beside her. He opened his mouth, but she beat him to it.

"Thank you."

Stunned, Loki turned to look at her. Did she just thank him? "For what?" he asked.

"For saving me. I was sure I was gonna die," she told him.

Loki was shocked. No-one had ever thought to thank him like that. He tried and failed thrice to speak before succeeding on the fourth try. "It's nothing. But you parents...were killed. You know that, right?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm in deep waters with the Allfather. As punishment, the two of us are going back to Midgard – your world – as soon as you recover. I cannot return until you are of age," he explained.

"Of age?" Hermione seemed confused.

"Eighteen. Thirteen years from now. So, not long at all."

"I don't understand. Why?"

"Because I brought you here," he explained. "Bringing a mortal into Asgard is not a very good idea, but I wanted to make sure you got well. So, as punishment for taking you here, I am supposed to look after you for the next thirteen years."

"Oh."

Loki nodded, but then the Healer assigned to Hermione shooed him away, saying that they would have plenty of time later. He complied and headed to his own chambers, sighing. He knew he would enjoy the next thirteen years, but it would be humiliating. But with all that was happening, Loki was beginning to wonder if that would be such a bad fate after all.

A month or so later, Hermione was healed, and Loki's exile was due to begin. Frigga, Thor, Odin, and Heimdall were gathered at the Bifrost to see the two off. Heimdall was ready to open the Bifrost. Thor, who had spoken with Hermione endless times, now gave her a hug goodbye. Frigga did the same for Loki as Odin and Heimdall waited.

Finally, Loki and Hermione were ready to leave. Odin was not planning on stripping Loki of his magic so he could teach Hermione, since the girl had magical talent. Loki was thankful for this, since he could stand for being exiled to Midgard with the use of his magic, but without it he had no real purpose. Until now, since Odin had essentially ordered him to look after Hermione.

_That_ was not bad. He didn't really mind that. Raising Hermione was not going to be bad; he could feel it. But, for sure he would be forgotten. Still, purpose. This gave him purpose.

Finally, Odin began.

"Loki, you have committed a grave crime in bringing a mortal to Asgard, however bad the circumstances were. You are exiled to Midgard of the Nine Realms until such a time as Hermione becomes of age. It is your duty to ensure that the rest of her childhood goes well. I bid you leave, and may you not return for the next thirteen years," Odin told him.

Heimdall planted his sword into the Bifrost, and the bridge extended far into the stars, all the way to Midgard. Loki and Hermione took one last look at the Asgardians before stepping onto the bridge.

The rainbow lights of the Bifrost filled their eyes, interrupted only by seeing the other, for several seconds before the two found themselves in a white sand desert. A small town was about a mile away. Loki sighed. So this is the place chosen for thirteen years of exile.

December 25, 1996

Thor walked into the small town and looked around. He was looking for his brother and the little girl, Hermione. Twice a year, he was allowed to visit. He had selected a time that was an important holiday in this part of Midgard. It was a merry time, and he thought it was perfect for a small reunion. It had been more than a year and a half since Thor had seen his brother. Having been exiled, Loki did not have much contact with Asgard; the only contact he was allowed to have was the occasional visitor.

Finally, he found a part of the small town set aside for residences. It was not long after that before he spotted Hermione playing. Loki, he could see, was watching from inside. Hermione spotted Thor and raced over, stopping at the edge of the street. Thor jogged over to her and hugged her. Hermione tugged him towards the door, where Loki met him.

Loki looked behind Thor, as if checking for people doing something they shouldn't, then opened the door wider. "Come in."

The house was indeed a merry atmosphere. Looking around, Thor could see Christmas spirit everywhere. Hermione half-dragged Thor to the common room, and there the three of them sat down. Loki seemed almost happy, definitely in a better mood than normal times on Asgard. Hermione seemed happy.

"So, how are you two?" Thor asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Good," Loki said. "Normal place, cheery atmosphere. At first, a bit intolerable, but not so anymore."

"It's Christmas!" Hermione near-shouted. "Happy Christmas!"

"Hermione, it's 'Merry Christmas' here," Loki said merrily as though he were reminding her.

"Merry Christmas!" Hermione shouted as though she had never gotten it wrong.

Thor raised an eyebrow at their exchange. Loki had seemed to _not_ be annoyed at having to remind Hermione. They were getting along well. Very well.

"How are things on Asgard?" Loki asked.

"Normal, mostly," Thor told him. "Mother and Father are arguing a bit more, a few more battles than normal, but otherwise normal."

Hermione looked at Loki. "Are you going to tell him or not?"

"Now?" Loki shot back.

"Then I will!" Hermione said.

Loki was not going to allow that. "Alright, alright, Hermione. You can give him the letter."

Hermione squealed and ran into another room, reemerging moments later with an envelope. She handed it to Thor. "Look on the back!"

Thor had seen human envelopes before. He smiled at Hermione and turned it over. His jaw promptly hit the floor. "From: Hermione. To: _Uncle Thor?"_ He looked at Loki. "You adopted her?"

Loki nodded. "Five months after we left."

Hermione took Thor's hand and half-dragged him over to where Loki was sitting, then attempted to hug both of them. Loki stiffened a little.

"Please tell me you'll tell Odin," he told Thor. There was a question in it.

"Of course," Thor said. "Oh, I almost forgot. Hermione, I have something for you. It is Christmas, after all." He handed her the bag he'd been carrying, then fished something out of it and threw the item to Loki, who caught it as Hermione withdrew her gift.

She gasped. It was a cornhusk doll he had dyed to resemble Lady Sif. Then her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Who is it?" she asked.

"Lady Sif. One of the greatest warriors in all of Asgard," Loki told her. He was studying the sharp dagger Thor had thrown him.

Hermione and Loki exchanged gifts with each other and with Thor. The two apparently had a liking for crafts, as Hermione's letter was her gift to him, and she had made a simple but kind gift of a woven sweet-grass heart, seemingly full of sand kept inside by the tightness of the weave, and Loki showed himself to have a talent for wood, as his gift to each of them was a wooden instrument. Hermione had a flute, and Thor, an odd rock-shaped instrument with twelve holes, which Loki said was an ocarina.

As Thor left, he smiled and wondered when he would be able to return.

Back on Asgard, he spoke with his Mother and Father about the visit.

"What?" Mother said when Thor told them about Loki having adopted Hermione.

"Indeed, five months after they arrived on Midgard," Thor confirmed. "Which, as Hermione pointed out in her letter, makes me her uncle."

Odin stayed silent.

Thor managed to find out how to play the ocarina Loki had given him. It was complicated, but he soon managed to sort out which hole made what sound. Thor smiled in his chambers a week after the visit. He could not wait until it was time to visit again.

July 4, 2000

A knock at the door informed Hermione that Uncle Thor was visiting. He preferred visiting during the holidays though he did a rather awful job of being inconspicuous. Father had taught her a lot about being inconspicuous. It meant blending in with the people around you so no-one really noticed your presence. Uncle Thor did a better job of it this time, though. He was wearing a plaid hoodie, with the hood down, over a gray shirt, and he had jeans. But it wasn't perfect. His hammer remained in plain sight. A plain outsider sign. He may as well have painted it on his face. Still, Uncle Thor visit.

She smiled. "Uncle Thor!" She opened the door wider and gestured. "Come _in!"_

It had been a quiet day at the Walkers residence, for no-one really thought that much of the musician and his daughter, and they were generally left alone. Ever since they had become known for their musical talent, Hermione because she grew up with Loki and Loki because he knew how to play them from a musical streak centuries ago having not left his mind.

Loki had heard Hermione talking to Thor, and had put down the guitar he had been playing to amuse himself. He smiled a wry smile when he saw Thor, and for once was in the mood for a brotherly hug. "Brother."

"Brother," Thor returned the greeting. A sweet tune interrupted them, and the two brothers turned to see Hermione playing her flute happily, raising a sweet and welcoming tune that made both the brothers itch to pick up and instrument and play along.

Hermione felt the song flowing through the flute, straight from her heart. It was a sweet and welcoming song, one she enjoyed playing. She took a moment to realize that there was not one, but two accompanists. She opened her eyes to see that Thor had joined in somewhat shakily and a touch off-tune with his ocarina, and Loki had resumed his guitar. The mix was surprisingly good, and Hermione was sad to let the music trail off. Less sad, however, when she saw the fireworks begin and remembered the festival that night.

"Come on!" she cried, making sure to grab her trusty flute. "Thor, you should keep your ocarina hidden. If you play with us, you'll never escape. This is a small town, so very few big events happen here; you'll never escape the crowds, what with there never really being anything going on."

So Thor removed the ocarina from around his neck and instead putting it in the pocket of his jeans. Then he followed Hermione and Loki outside.

The sight very nearly took his breath away. As the sun set, people gathered in the center of the town and began to party. Fireworks were set off, and people held what appeared to be sticks with little sparks on the end. Everyone had a good time. Hermione and Loki eventually started playing, and Thor went over to the only place that seemed to have drinks. A few tables were set up, and people were eating and drinking, both alcohol and not. He heard the music start up, and some people began to quiet. Being intrigued and having finished his drink, he walked over to where the town musicians were playing.

The song was good, a swinging tune that had some people dancing. It was a wordless song, but good. After that song, Hermione put her flute down and waited for a few moments. All dancing cut away as she began to sing to the tune.

"_There's a point where it tips,_

_There's a point where it breaks,_

_There's a point where it bends,_

_And a point we just can't take!_

_Anymore!_

_There's a line that we'll cross,_

_And there's no return!_

_There's a time and a place,_

_No bridges left to burn!_

_Anymore!"_

The song began to slow down as Hermione continued to sing.

"_Are we made to live and die?_

_Sacrificed for one huge lie?_

_Are we a weapon_

_Pointed at the enemy?_

_So someone else_

_Can claim a victory?"_

The song slowed more, then stopped. Thor left the music at that point and began to wander again,soon finding himself watching a girl seemingly in her early twenties stargazing at a quieter place in the festival.

"Jane, really," an older man said. "Let's go listen to music. The stars will be better after the festival."

"I suppose so, Eric," Jane said.

The two went over to the music, and Thor lost sight of them.

The party lasted all night, and while the children disappeared a few hours in, including Hermione, many of the adults remained. Hermione smiled as she went home. Father had sent her to get a good night's sleep, as she was still only ten. Sighing as she went to sleep, Hermione knew that this had been the best night of her life, pushing the thought of her deceased parents from her mind. Hermione did not like to grieve on the night of the festival.

Jane smiled as the stared at the stars. She had driven a good mile into the desert, far enough that the light from the town would not block out the stars but close enough to easily find her way back. Gazing at the stars she loved so much, Jane frowned as she saw a rainbow light slam down to earth, then retract back into the heavens. She furrowed her brow, wondering what that could be.

Loki returned home at around three o'clock in the morning. Most people were _still _partying. He was getting tired. Oh, he loved to play music, but it was tiring to do so for hours. He ended up stopping around midnight and wandering the festival for three hours before returning home. After all, it didn't do to not get any sleep. Loki cursed himself when he failed to fall asleep until five in the morning.

Back on Asgard, Thor waited until morning to tell his parents of the festival. It made Mother smile and Father look rather displeased. Thor smiled with his mother. Midguardians sure knew how to have a good time.

A/N: It's good to be back! I hope you like all this, but I have a few things to say.

First, you probably noticed the dates. Hermione is five the first time we see her, then she's seven, and lastly ten, despite the fact that the dates are ten years later then they should be. I've made all the events in _Harry Potter_ happen ten years later. Basically, the time affects nothing but them having ten extra years of peace following Voldemort's first reign. Everything from there on happens ten years later. And no, Hermione will not attend Hogwarts, or any magical school, for that matter. No, Hermione does something different.

The song Hermione sings is actually two parts of a song I believe is called 'It's Time to Say Goodbye'. Some of the song is the theme song for RWBY, volume two. I decided to have Hermione sing part of it because I love that song.

Anyways, in the next chapter we'll get to see Hermione discovering her magical talent honed by a childhood of a particular talent. We'll get to see _Thor._ Lastly, I probably won't use dates again. I used them here to give a better sense of the passage of time. I just can't find the correct dates, and I'd be guessing. Sorry :(.

'Til next time,

HedwigFan101 ;)


	2. Thor

A brilliant light rained down in a column as the four researchers drove through the desert. Dr. Eric Selvig, Jane Foster, Darcy Lewis, and Hermione Walkers, for that was the name she had been given, were attempting to track down a strange anomaly. Of course, only Hermione knew what it was. Dr. Selvig and Jane had to guess and hypothesize. The Bifrost had never really been studied. Wondered about, yes, but not studied. So of course Hermione was taking part, it being tied to Asgard, which her adoptive family was from.

A _thud_ split the night as they unexpectedly drove into a man.

Hermione gasped as she saw who it was. "Uncle Thor!"

Jane looked at her. "You know this man?"

"Yeah, he's my Uncle Thor!" Hermione told them. "Well, we should get him inside the van."

He woke up as they did so. "Hermione?"

"Uncle Thor!" Hermione yelled and hugged him. She furrowed her brow. "Uncle Thor, what are you doing here?"

"Your grandfather sent me here!" Uncle Thor said, a pout in his voice.

–

Heimdall chuckled as he watched the display. Odin had often called mortals 'goats', which made this funny. Grandfather to a goat!

Odin looked at him. "Has Thor arrived yet?"

"Yes, my liege," Heimdall confirmed.

"What's so funny?"

Heimdall shook his head. "You do not want to know, my liege." The way he said it made Loki smile, and Heimdall knew that he had figured it out.

–

The four researchers had taken her Uncle Thor back to Jane's home. Hermione still lived in the house she had lived in after Loki had rescued her, but Darcy, Jane, and Dr. Selvig lived together a few blocks away. They had decided upon Jane's house because it was closer to where they had found Uncle Thor, and they needed a place to take him.

Hermione immediately claimed the right of conversation. "How's Father?"

Uncle Thor grinned. "He's doing well. Rather distressed, but Loki's fine."

Hermione frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Something happened while we were on Jotenheim. He would not tell us what," Uncle Thor informed her.

"Oh." She didn't like that. Father being distressed was something she didn't like. She remembered the day she had begun working with Jane. After the first day, she had gone home to find the house empty. A few days later, Uncle Thor had told her that Father had been returned to Asgard, and he hadn't liked it. Hermione had not seen her father since, but Uncle Thor always told her how he was doing. Apparently Father had been forbidden passage back to Midgard, and as a result, could not see Hermione. She hated it.

Hermione gripped her flute. It was more than ten years old and somehow was just as good as the day she got it. _Stay. Calm. Be careful._ It was something Father had drummed into her. Stay calm and be careful. After all, there was always a way to get what you wanted.

"Still have your flute?" Uncle Thor asked.

Jane, Dr. Selvig, and Darcy were confused. They had never taken note of Hermione's flute; it wasn't all that important. But Hermione nodded and put the flute to her lips as she began to play. It was a soft song, not all that forceful, but still strong, and yet gentle. All of a sudden, Hermione removed the flute from her lips with a puzzled expression. Then she put the flute back on her lips before shaking her head and removing it, without playing a note.

"Oh well. Where are my manners? This is Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, and Dr. Eric Selvig," she informed Uncle Thor, gesturing to each person as she said their name. "When I turned eighteen, I began working with them on an atmospheric anomaly." She winked with a knowing look on her face. Her look said _and I know what it is._

"Greetings, Eric, Son of Selvig, Jane, Daughter of Foster, and Darcy, Daughter of Lewis," Uncle Thor greeted. He gently took Jane's hand and kissed it softly. "I apologize for bothering you."

Jane shook her head. "We got what we needed, and I couldn't just leave you, could I?"

Uncle Thor chuckled. "Thank you."

"It's getting late. We should all go home. Uncle Thor, do you want to come to my house for the night?" Hermione asked.

"I would, if that's okay with you," Uncle Thor told her.

Hermione deadpanned her answer. "Uncle Thor. You're my uncle. Adoptive, but still my uncle. Yes, you may stay with me."

–

The next morning, Hermione played her flute quietly in the cafe as Darcy, Jane, and Dr. Selvig talked to her Uncle Thor. Or, more accurately, Darcy semi-quietly talking while Jane and Dr. Selvig stared at him.

"Also, how can you eat an entire box of pop tarts and still be this hungry?" Darcy asked. Jane and Dr. Selvig continued to stare. Uncle Thor took a drink from the mug he had, then looked at it.

"This drink, I like it," he said.

"Yeah, it's good, right?" Darcy asked.

Uncle Thor threw the mug on the floor. "Another!"

Jane stood up, shocked. She sat down again when Hermione frowned around her flute and changed tunes. The pieces on the floor all swirled up and reassembled perfectly, then joined together. The whole process took about ten seconds. Everyone was shocked even more at that. Uncle Thor shrugged. Hermione put her flute down and sighed. He had known her levelheaded self for close to fourteen years, and Uncle Thor was as arrogant as could be sometimes.

But really, what just happened? Hermione sucked in a breath and then forced it out, inadvertently making a sour note on her flute. She winced. Hermione _hated_ sour notes.

Oh boy, she thought. This could not get any worse.

She was wrong. Wrong, wrong, _wrong._

–

It started when SHIELD tried to take their equipment. They might well have succeeded, but Hermione and her flute evidently were not being overruled.

After the odd occasion what with the mug, Uncle Thor went with them. They planned on separating for the day, but there was an interference. The five of them were going back to the residences when they saw a truck with some of the equipment in the back. Jane began to run back, yelling.

"Hey, that's my stuff! They can't take my stuff!"

Back at the house, Jane confronted a SHIELD agent, who was trying to be calm, but there was a message in his tone and words. Basically, Hermione knew, he was saying: "We don't like you doing this research. So we're taking your stuff and trying to be nice about it. You don't have a say." Hermione clenched her fist. She did not like this. Her eyes strayed to her trusty flute as Jane and the agent continued to talk while Dr. Selvig tried to get Jane to back down.

Then they attacked Jane.

That was it.

Jane was innocent, and more, she was right. SHIELD had absolutely no right to take their stuff, whatever they said. It was stealing. And they attacked Jane.

Hermione put her flute to her lips. An agent reached for it, perhaps in case it was more than a flute. It was, but she wasn't letting them take her stuff. Hermione began to play, but the song was not sweet by any stretch of the imagination. It was angry and full of her hate for these SHIELD people. Hermione vented all of her frustration through her music, and surprisingly, there was a reaction.

The vans' wheels suddenly fell right off, and the vans themselves promptly broke down. All of them. No way SHIELD was getting their stuff away without several hours of repairs. And by then, Jane would set them straight. But perhaps more amazing was the fact that all of the SHIELD agents just...vanished. With a quiet _pop_ for each one. Jane looked at her with thanks and curiosity. Darcy just looked happy that she could now retrieve her IPod. Uncle Thor was amused, chuckling with laughter. But Dr. Selvig was...angry.

–

Next was when her father _finally_ managed to visit.

After what had been dubbed 'The SHIELD Annoyance', the group had retrieved their equipment. It had taken the SHIELD agents hours to return, and by then they had tracked down all of it. Uncle Thor had decided to stay with them for awhile, as he wished to properly meet his niece's colleagues and reunite properly with said niece.

"So, Hermione tells me you research. What knowledge do you seek?" Uncle Thor asked.

"An anomaly that apparently brought you here," Jane said. She gestured for him to sit with her. "Come look. It's extraordinary." Thor furrowed his eyebrows at the screen. "See these markings around the edges? These particular markings are characteristic of an Einstein-Rosen bridge. It's a theoretical connection-" She stopped. Hermione whirled around, having sensed the magical presence.

"Father!" She cried. Hermione knew she was twenty-one. She just didn't care at the moment if she sounded like a child. She ran up and hugged her father. It was perhaps ten seconds before she heard the mug crash to the floor, even though it had crashed around the same time Jane had stopped.

Loki smiled at her. "Sorry I'm late." He looked up, and his face fell when he saw Uncle Thor. "What have you done this time, brother?"

Hermione, having withdrawn form the hug, looked between Father and Uncle Thor. Oh no. "Alright. What did you do?" The two brothers soon got into a slight argument. From what Hermione could tell, they had gone to Jotenheim and something had happened. It had distressed her father, and she didn't like that. And now they were arguing about whether to tell the full story or not. Hermione sighed. Great. She was in the middle.

"Alright," she said, interrupting the argument. "How about the full story?" That seemed to settle it. No-one was interested in denying her a proper answer, considering the two odd occurrences that morning. Definitely they were curious.

Father looked at Hermione's colleagues. "Should we go home, Hermione?"

"Yeah, I think so," she agreed.

Back at the house, Hermione was surprised into the third odd event.

Loki bit his lip as he began. "We were going to Jotenheim on a revenge mission. While we were there, a fight occurred with some of the Jotens. Something rather strange happened during the fight. The Jotens' skin was so cold it would burn the skin of almost anyone touched. Volstagg got burned in this manner. But when the Jotens touched my skin, it turned blue. I dismissed it as being a resistance to the cold of some sort, and thus not getting burned, but..."

"It's never happened before," Hermione guessed.

Loki nodded. He had truly been hoping he would not have to tell her. But oh well. Hermione was his daughter, and he loved her so. Plus, if he thought about it, there was never a ghost of a chance it would stay hidden for long anyways.

That was when it happened.

A pulse of magic slammed into the earth, the unmistakable signature of the Bifrost. It jarred Loki, but Hermione had a slightly more violent reaction. Her flute flew to her lips, like it always did when she was startled, and the music she made was...violent to say the least.

A maelstrom began to whirl as the music escalated. After a few moments, Hermione managed to cut off the music, but the storm had been summoned. It would take powerful magic directly from Hermione to make it go away. The three looked at each other and hurried outside without a second thought. Loki stopped dead at the sight of the storm Hermione's magic had summoned.

It was tearing into the town, destroying everything. Chunks of buildings were being ripped off. People were being hit by debris, and some were lifted by the storm. Hermione's face paled even more at the sight of the destruction. Her magic had never done anything this bad before. Why was it acting up now? Hermione sucked in a breath, then immediately coughed it out. The air was full of dust, but Hermione knew why the storm had started. Her magic had been kick-started by the Bifrost.

"Thor! Loki!"

A female voice called out as four figures approached the three. They turned to see four warriors, clearly Asgardian, approach them, fighting the storm every step of the way. Hermione fought the instinct to suck in a breath. One of them, the female warrior who had called out, was Lady Sif. Hermione had never met her in person, but she still had the cornhusk doll Uncle Thor had given her for Christmas all those years ago. Uncle Thor was happy to see the group, and Father was smiling. Not much, but still smiling.

"Who's this?" one of the warriors asked, looking at Hermione.

"Not the time!" she shouted. Hermione gripped her flute. She knew what she had to do. The core of the storm. Her flute. Her magic. Father had taught her that all magic had a core, and this storm, so awful, _was_ magic.

Hermione did not hear the protests as she fought the storm at a run.

–

It was like the storm _wanted_ her to get through it.

The storm gave way before her, encasing her in a bubble of calm, or at the very least, slowing the winds around her. As terrible as it was, it was mesmerizing. Hermione could feel the power of the storm's core, and she felt it call out. Not powerfully, she could turn her back and walk away if she really tried, but gently guiding her. Even as Hermione fought the storm's power, it gave way without a fight. And yet, she still had to fight it.

The power of the core was strong, and as Hermione reached it, she was nearly overloaded with its power. But she had made this storm. Hermione had felt it. As she had created the storm, she had unleashed _all_ of her magic. Hermione felt empty inside without her energy.

She steeled herself, then put the flute to her lips and began to play. It was a calming song, a song of rebirth and hope. She smiled around her flute as the power of the storm seeped into it, little by little. She escalated the tempo, and a much larger amount of energy infused itself into her core. Hermione felt some of the energy seep into the flute. Finally, a wrench in her gut signaled the bond forming between Hermione and her flute. The immense pain in her hands and the searing fire in her soul nearly made her drop her flute, but she kept her hold on her trusted instrument as she watched the transformation, wide-eyed.

The flute had been made out of a strong but fallen branch from a desert tree. There were never that many trees in the desert, but a group had made a grove of trees in a slightly less desert area years ago. That area was a dry forest now, and the trees were strong and adapted to the desert. Her father had fashioned the flute out of a strong branch that had fallen from its tree due to a desert storm. The bond had been weak, but the branch strong. It was the perfect branch to make a flute for her.

But it had always been orange-brown in color all over, with the normal wood patterns running through it. Now the flute wood was turning blacks and dark browns, and there was now a ring of crystal pulsing with rainbow light at each end and around the mouthpiece. The crystal reminded her of the Bifrost bridge in Asgard, the one time she had seen it, many years ago, when she was a child.

The Bifrost power that had exploded out had infused itself partly in her flute.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned around at the yell. Father, Uncle Thor, and the four Asgardian warriors were approaching her. It was Father who had called out, and they all wore different expressions, save the three warriors she had not identified. Father looked intrigued, Uncle Thor looked happy, Lady Sif seemed curious, and the three warriors just seemed happy the storm was gone.

But three people were missing.

Jane. Darcy. Dr. Selvig.

"Where are they?"

–

The shouts were a good guide.

"What's going on here?"

"Leave us alone or I'll TASER you!"

"Jane, Darcy, be quiet or you'll be heard!"

Apparently, in the chaos, a humanoid alignment of metal strips, some spiked, had attacked them. The Asgardians were not happy.

"Who the hell sent the Destroyer?" one of the Warriors Three, Fandral he had said, asked.

Lady Sif responded. "The Allfather, obviously. He's the only one who can."

Hermione sighed. "Jane, Darcy, Dr. Selvig, and I were researching an anomaly, and I guess it was supposed to remain secret. That 'anomaly' was the Bifrost."

Uncle Thor winced. "That would do it. Father never liked mortals, and he would not take kindly to even a few with knowledge of the Bifrost and how it works."

"We need to stop it," Hermione declared. "We can't just let them die!" There was a problem: lack of a plan. They would have to make the Destroyer incapable of functioning before sending it back to Asgard, because if they didn't, it would come right back.

This lack of a plan quickly became a huge problem. Hermione's flute had no effect because the Destroyer was essentially a droid. Apparently stabbing it didn't work either, as Sif tried that and it seemed to work, but then the Destroyer just turned the other way and tried to kill her. It failed.

"Fall back!"

Hermione jerked her head up. Uncle Thor had told them all to fall back? Huh.

"Go! Get to safety! It's slow on its feet!"

Oh. Of course it was slow on its feet. She had a feeling that if the situation called for it, the Destroyer could go much faster. But its walk had one speed and one speed only: slow as a snail. Its only weakness, probably.

Hermione nodded. She trusted Uncle Thor to come up with a working plan.

"Wait!" Jane yelled and pointed. Uncle Thor was walking towards the Destroyer, completely unarmed. The groups stopped in shock. "What's he doing?" Jane asked.

Father's eyes widened. "Of course."

Hermione looked at him. "What is it?"

Her father sighed. "When Thor was exiled, the Allfather put an enchantment on Mjolnir. Only one who is 'worthy' can lift the hammer, and whoever does will 'possess the power of Thor'. Thor is too arrogant and selfish to be considered worthy. I'm guessing he's trying to reclaim the hammer."

Jane gasped. The Destroyer had just slapped Uncle Thor in the face and turned to leave. Jane ran forward and began to whisper with Uncle Thor. Hermione couldn't catch what they said. Then she saw it. A bright light, like a comet but...different, was zooming through the sky towards them.

"JANE!" Dr. Selvig shouted. He pulled Jane away from Uncle Thor moments before he caught the hammer Mjolnir.

Hermione smiled as Uncle Thor stood up in the brilliant lightning. She knew that lightning regenerated both his armor and his power. Sure enough, the lightning did its job, and Uncle Thor hurled the hammer, deflecting a blow from the Destroyer.

Thor brought the fight to the sky, whirling his hammer around. It felt right in his hand. The Destroyer tried to blast him with fire, but he deflected it. Finally, he fought the fire straight on, warping the metal making up the Destroyer. With a _bang,_ it was rendered inanimate and fell to earth. Thor followed it and dispelled the storm he had summoned to lift the Destroyer from the ground. Cars fell as he exited the cloud of dust.

Hermione smiled at her Uncle Thor. He was no longer inconspicuous, but she didn't particularly care. He had just saved them.

–

SHIELD agents were officially annoying.

After all of that, several black cars pulled up, and the agent who had annoyed them not very long ago (god, had it really been so little time since then?) had confronted them about everything that had transpired in the last forty-five minutes, insisting that he somehow had a right to know everything.

"I don't think you've been completely honest with me," he said.

"No-one here has an obligation to tell you everything," Hermione cut in. "You're the one who is attempting to tear our lives apart. Besides, your organization, SHIELD, whoever told you to try to take our stuff, we can get you or them or whoever sent to jail for that. You get how that works?"

"You can't, actually," he insisted. "And my name's Agent Coulson."

Hermione snorted, but Uncle Thor spoke before she could. "Know this, Son of Coul. You and I, we fight for the same cause, the protection of this world. From this day forward, you can count me as your ally _if"_ he paused, standing beside Jane, "you leave the research of my niece and her colleagues alone."

Agent Coulson sighed. "Very well." Then he looked around. "Do you know what caused the storm?"

"No, and why would we?" Father asked quickly. Silver-tongue and all, Hermione thought.

"That storm had massive energy readings that trashed our equipment, and we got on footage _her"_ he gestured to Hermione, "seemingly stopping it with a flute. Oh, and we'll need to see that flute of yours. It could be dangerous," he said, and an agent tried to take it.

Hermione shook her head and hissed, _"No-one touches my flute!"_

Rainbow light seared the air around her, and Hermione's mind went straight to a desert image as the light encased the agent, and the image jerked, suddenly leaving with the agent.

Guns were instantly in the air, pointed straight at Hermione. Agent Coulson shook his head. "Stand down, we don't want more people vanishing do we? Hand over the flute."

"That would be a bad thing," Father said. "Someone else trying to use the flute could potentially kill Hermione, and I'm not fond of the idea of someone killing my daughter."

The Warriors Three stepped in. "It's time to go," Hogun said grimly.

Uncle Thor looked at Jane. "Would you like to see the bridge, Jane?"

Jane nodded. "Um, sure."

Uncle Thor grabbed her and flew off as Agent Coulson said, "I need to debrief you!"

Hermione smiled, then turned to the four Asgardian warriors. "We should probably get to the Bifrost site. I expect you four will want to return home." She turned to her father. "And you?"

"I'll stay," he said. "I do not want to get stuck again."

"Alright, let's go," Hermione said.

–

Apparently the SHIELD agents wanted to go too, so the agents offered to give them a lift. Thor and Jane were waiting for them. Loki sighed. He knew exactly what Thor would say.

"What took you so long?" Thor asked.

Knew it.

Hermione opened her mouth to reply when the light of the Bifrost slammed down. It did not make an explosion of energy out this time, but when it faded, a guard stood there. His gaze fell upon Hermione. It shifted to the SHIELD agents.

"Leave," he told the agents. Agent Coulson sighed and was clearly annoyed, but the SHIELD agents left. Once they were gone for sure, the guard turned back to the group, and Hermione. "The Allfather demands the presence of Miss Hermione Walkers in regard to the Bifrost energy now inside her."

"Excuse me!" Hermione said. She hated people ignoring her. "I'm right here. So rude."

The guard stared at her for a moment before turning to Father. "Loki, you are to return to Asgard as well."

Father rolled his eyes. "I don't take kindly to demands. I'll go, but only because the Allfather insists Hermione be there."

The guard frowned, but gestured for them to join him on the Bifrost insignia. Hermione frowned as the Bifrost energy inside her began to protest the lack of destination control. After a few moments, the group was in a half-familiar dome. The crystal under their feet was the same as on her flute. The crystal around her began to hum with energy, both below her feet and on her flute. A voice interrupted her silent observation.

"Do you have _any_ idea of the catastrophe you have caused?"

–

A/N: Cliffhangers. Love them. I know, not everyone does. Still, cliffhanger. So, we have finished the first Thor movie. As you have read, things are setting up to be _very_ different. As for the Bifrost acting up, that will be in the next chapter. I normally would not bother to have chapters between movies, but this is a special circumstance. So far, both chapters have been 4-5 K words long. The next chapter cannot really be predicted in length.

As for the lack of Asgard scenes, this story is told mostly from Hermione's POV with the occasional POV of Loki or Thor, and even then only when the POV is with Hermione. It's slightly different on Asgard because Loki is so levelheaded from years on Earth with Hermione. But I do want everyone to know, so I'll tell you what happened.

It started the same, but when Odin found Loki in the vault, Loki was calmer and thus didn't yell, and by extension, Odin didn't faint, Loki was never on the throne, Laufey never entered Asgard, Loki didn't try to destroy Jotenheim, the Bifrost was never destroyed. Other than that, pretty much everything stays the same. The Warriors Three and Lady Sif still go to Earth to find Thor and return him to Asgard, the Destroyer is still sent, and so on.

Thanks to Sara the Lady Dalian for the Heimdall and Odin conversation at the start of the chapter.

'Til next time,

HedwigFan101


	3. Interlude: Bifrost Flute

"Do you have _any_ idea of the catastrophe you have caused?"

"Father-" Uncle Thor began, but he was cut off.

"Silence. Do you, girl?" the question came again.

Hermione took a breath and started where the conversation should have started at. "I'm sorry, we've not been properly introduced. Hermione Walkers."

The man who had evidently summoned her didn't flinch. "Odin Allfather. Now, could you answer the question?"

"Catastrophe? No," she answered honestly.

"You and your flute. It's essentially another Bifrost," Odin told her. "Two! There cannot be two!"

"Well, it happened. So obviously it's possible. So technically, it _can_ happen," she said evenly.

Loki winced. It _could_, but it wasn't the best idea to have two holes ripped in the fabric of space. The holes were what they traveled through, but just one would put a strain on the universe. Two, and the holes could start growing. Hermione's Bifrost flute was powerful, maybe more so than the Bifrost of Asgard. It had been born of magic infused in the flute, and that was slightly more powerful than the technology/magic blend the Asgardians used. Mostly because the Asgard Bifrost was a rare example of magic not crippling technology. Hermione had only to play her flute, but either the sword or staff had to be used for the Asgard Bifrost.

Plus, Hermione's flute was keyed to her; only she could use it.

"Two holes in the fabric of space. One hole is bad enough, but two could destroy the universe," Odin was saying. Boring.

Hermione frowned. "If the two Bifrosts are holes in the fabric of the universe, why are they only needed to channel the energy that rips the holes?"

"The Bifrost does channel energy," Heimdall confirmed. "The Asgard Bifrost exists not only to channel the energy, but also to contain it. Without the crystal, the power that it channels would tear the universe apart."

"That makes a lot of sense," Hermione said. She paused to glance around, then pointed. "I'm guessing someone got into a fight and _that's_ why all that energy exploded on Earth?"

Where she was pointing, some of the crystal had broken. Not much, but some of it. Enough that sufficient energy would be released upon using the Asgard Bifrost that the Bifrost Flute could be created. Moreover, it was at the edge of the bridge, in the correct place for a bit of loose crystal to be transported to Earth.

Thor's exile. There had been a small fight then, and it had been enough to break off a small part of the crystal. When Lady Sif and the Warriors Three used the Bifrost to go to Earth, the crystal had followed and ended up on Hermione's flute.

But why her? Why did the energy enter _her?_ It made no sense at all. There had to be a reason for it, and Hermione was sure it would be logic. Still, there was a nagging question at the back of her mind.

"Can we get to the point? I'm not seeing the point of this conversation," she asked.

"Mortals," Odin said. "Why did you absorb the Bifrost energy?"

"I thought we already established that the energy didn't originate within the Bifrost," Hermione shot back.

"Answer, girl!" Odin shouted, frustrated.

"Fine, but don't call me 'girl' again," Hermione hissed. "There isn't a 'why'. It's a 'how' question! I never chose to absorb the energy! Happy now?"

"You contained and absorbed the storm formed from the energy mixing with your own!" Odin insisted.

"Is it possibly because of the wood her flute was made from?" her father asked quietly. Everyone turned to stare at him. "The wood her flute is made from. The bond between the branch and the tree was weak, but the branch was strong. Like Hermione herself. Could it be the likeness?"

Heimdall shook his head. "No."

Hermione shrugged. "What I'm wondering about is the fact that one of the tears is now effectively inside the other."

Lady Sif and the Warriors Three left the Bifrost at that point. They could see a long and ineffective argument ahead.

"True," Uncle Thor mused.

"That flute is capable of tearing the universe apart," Odin seethed. "It is dangerous."

Hermione frowned. Annoying. "What makes you think that it matters to you?"

The silence didn't last long. The hesitation was all she needed. Her flute was on her lips in an instant, and the song wrapped around herself and Loki, yanking them away and back home to Midgard.

–

A/N: Sorry this update took so long! School's started, getting used to it, and all of that has delayed my schedule. So, I'll have to slow updating. I will try my best to update at least once a week, but don't be alarmed if I miss a week. I have absolutely no intentions of abandoning _Loki's Daughter._

Thank you to all who have liked, followed, and reviewed this story! Thank you all for your wonderful support.

In case everyone is confused about the shaky timeline, lacking Loki's villain side, we will see mischief from him, just not yet. After all, even just thirteen years is apparently enough to teach Loki the value of family. But no, he will probably never be the main antagonist. Sorry!

I am also considering another fanfic, but this one may not be taken on. More details next chapter.

'Til next time,

HedwigFan101


	4. Avengers Part 1

Back at her home in New Mexico, Hermione Walkers was a little surprised to receive a visit from Agent Coulson regarding something apparently called 'the Avengers Initiative'. With the expression he wore as they sat down, it was clear he meant business. As they spoke, Hermione indulged herself in listening to 'Begin Again,' a popular gaming parody she had found on YouTube.

"So, the Avengers Initiative. It is designed to bring together specially talented people to see if they could become better-"

"Let me stop you right there, Agent," Hermione said. "This all sounds well and good, but why exactly have you come to me?"

"You have been selected as an Avengers candidate, due to your supernatural skills and magical ability, but also due to your sense of right and wrong, and evidently preferring to do what is right."

"You mean the storm?" Hermione asked.

The agent nodded, then handed her a booklet. "Debriefing packet. Look it over. There's a phone number at the end to reach me. Contact me if you have any questions or an answer." With that, he left.

Hermione immediately snatched up the packet. It was twenty-three pages long, and _extremely_ well-thought out. The first few pages covered what exactly the Avengers were, concluding with confirming what Agent Coulson had told her. Then it moved onto the freedom of movement and freedom to hero around. An important freedom. There were five pages of the freedoms and rights that allowed the Avengers to take care of any villains that came a-knocking. They included movement, heroing around, right to keep their identities secret, not having to answer to the government, and the right to choose who to protect. There were several more, but Hermione was not quite as interested.

The third section of four was the longest at ten pages, and Hermione raised her eyebrows when she saw what it was about. It pertained specifically to her, and the whole thing basically said that she was forbidden to use her magic to break the law. A seemingly pointless section, until Hermione saw a rather telling sentence. _Use of magic on people is strictly forbidden._ Oh that agency was in for it.

The last section stated the loose ties to SHIELD, most of which was just saying that the Avengers, while not a part of or tied to SHIELD, would be in contact with SHIELD via a liaison whose duty was basically keeping and eye on them. Oh, yes, some parts would just have to go.

Hermione was reluctant to dial the number, but she did have to talk with the agency.

"Miss Walkers?" she heard Agent Coulson ask.

"Yes, I need to speak with your director regard the Avengers Initiative," she informed him.

"So you'll join?" he asked.

Hermione looked at the booklet lying closed on the table a few feet away. She smiled.

"Maybe."

–

"Miss Walkers," Director Fury said as she entered his office two days later. "Glad to speak with you."

"Let's cut to the quick," Hermione said. "I have something to say regarding the Avengers Initiative." She dropped two booklets on the table. "I have made a revised copy of the booklet, and am willing to seriously consider joining on my terms. I did not change much, but have edited the third and fourth sections. The first two are practically the same, but I have removed certain clauses in the last two and added a few more."

Director Fury flipped to her third section. "You've removed the 'no magic on humans'," he noted.

"Yes," she confirmed. "I refuse to be limited to non-human targets for my magic. I shall use my magic as I see fit," she explained.

"And you've edited the liaison duty," he noted. "May I ask why?"

Hermione didn't flinch. "Because it's stupid. I do not mind being in contact with SHIELD. I do, however, mind being watched like a hawk. I will be using my magic to ensure that no-one goes and reports everything about me anyways. I would prefer to keep my life a secret," she deadpanned.

Director Fury nodded. "I can respect someone like that. I'll enter you under this contract," he said.

"Sign it," she insisted.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because you need to sign it." Hermione handed him a pen. It was enchanted. She had studied her magic, and while her skills were somewhat limited, she had stumbled across a tune that took blood from someone to fill a pen. It had already managed to bind her colleagues into a contract of secrecy on what exactly had happened. Whenever they tried to talk about it, their hand hurt drastically. It was extremely painful to start, and only got worse.

Director Fury signed it carefully, but only after perusing the entire document. Hermione did not sign, but instead took it. "I'll sign it and return here if I agree," she informed him. "Thank you for your time."

As she left, she blacked out.

–

Hermione blinked. She was facing Director Fury, her flute in hand. Hermione put it back at her waist and left.

Questions burned in her mind as she utilized her magic to return home. Uncle Thor was waiting for her, and she frowned at his unhappy look. "What's wrong?"

Uncle Thor sighed. "Asgard has been invaded. Many of our people have been killed. Do not worry, your father and our family are fine. I thought you should know."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Thor. Now why are you really here?"

Uncle Thor chuckled. "You see right through me, don't you? It's because I'm tracking down an anomaly that has the potential to destroy the Nine Realms."

Hermione smiled. "I suppose you're not talking about me?"

Uncle Thor chuckled. "No, I'm not. I am referring to the Tessaract. It needs to be taken back to Asgard before all of Midgard and the Nine Realms are destroyed. I was hoping to get your help with that."

Hermione frowned. "I'll help you. But know that I cannot do much if I don't know where to go. I must have a _place."_

"I have the place," Uncle Thor told her. "It's in a compound owned by SHIELD."

"SHIELD again? I hate them," Hermione grumbled. "If almost anyone else asked, I would have turned my back and walked away. But I trust you. Alright, where's the facility?"

–

Hermione and Uncle Thor enjoyed annoying SHIELD after New Mexico. It was really the idea that someone could steal another person's entire life, dedication, and happiness like that, especially for something as stupid as not liking the research. Hermione knew very well that she should be wary of SHIELD, and she didn't like working with them in any way. But it wasn't about SHIELD. Contrary to the organization's belief, they were not the center of everything.

Hermione was only at the facility to annoy the agents, so she made it perfectly clear that she didn't much care for SHIELD. The point of her possible signature was to help innocent people, not be a puppet with someone else pulling the strings. Hermione was not a puppet.

Uncle Thor was known to be Dr. Selvig's friend, and while it took some convincing – mainly ignoring protests – it was not difficult to get the agents to let them talk with the doctor. There was the flute as well, which was apparently now a source of fear for SHIELD agents, as evidently the guy Hermione had stranded in the desert hadn't been found in time. Showing the flute was enough for agents to stop bothering them so much, more so if they had seen what she had done.

In the cavern where Dr. Selvig was, Hermione and Uncle Thor found a glowing blue cube in a mechanism. Uncle Thor frowned and approached Dr. Selvig.

"Selvig, my good friend. How are you?" he asked jovially.

"There aren't very many good moments these days, but I am fine," Dr. Selvig said.

"What's wrong?" Uncle Thor asked. The jovial tone had dropped from his voice, and he was more serious now.

"I suppose you know what the Tessaract is," Dr. Selvig said.

Uncle Thor became slightly angry at that. "So you've tried to study the Tessaract?"

"Succeeded. We know more about it now," Dr. Selvig countered.

"We haven't met."

Hermione turned around, and Uncle Thor did the same. A man with brown eyes and short brown hair had leveled a bow, two arrows nocked, at them.

"Who are you?"he asked.

Dr. Selvig intervened. "Hawk."

'Hawk' gave him a nod of acknowledgment, but his attention remained firmly on Hermione and Uncle Thor. "This is a SHIELD research facility. You shouldn't be here."

"Agent Barton!" The agent lowered his bow slightly, and a man came into view. He wore an eyepatch, a long black coat, and a serious expression. Director Fury. "Doctor, are these the two you were talking about?"

Dr. Selvig nodded. "Hermione Walkers and Thor. My friends."

"Thor what?" the Director asked. "Surely you must have a last name."

Hermione butted in. "So Director, we meet again." She did not miss the bow raising slightly at her recognition of the Director.

"We do. Now, I want an answer. We need to make sure that you are not a threat to our research," the Director told Uncle Thor.

"Research you have no right to," Uncle Thor said gravely. "The Tessaract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it. If you consider taking away the Tessaract threat to your research, then yes, I am. For the good of the Nine Realms."

"The Tessaract is on Earth. I am aware that there are other civilizations out there. Your people have made that painfully clear. But as the Tessaract is on Earth, it falls under our laws. Which means that you cannot take it."

"Oh really?" Hermione asked. "I know what an Infinity Stone can do. The legends of weak beings trying to contain an Infinity Stone...they don't end with anything but death."

"We can contain it," the Director said passionately. "We already are. Humanity is not weak."

Uncle Thor laughed. "No mortal can hold an Infinity Stone and live, especially alone. Your technology is not capable of containing its power."

Hermione smiled at the Director's expression. "Alright, I'll make this simple. Fury, shut up. Dr. Selvig, good day. Agent Barton, pleased to make your acquaintance."

She put her flute to her lips, vanishing with Uncle Thor and the Tessaract a mere heartbeat before the arrow from Agent Barton would have hit her.

–

Back in New Mexico, Loki was wondering where they had gone. He knew that it was probably a SHIELD facility, but there was no way he could be sure. Loki would simply have to await the return of his daughter and brother.

A slight ripping sound alerted him to the arrival he had been waiting for.

Loki was aware that Hermione's flute ripped holes in reality. He hated it, but there was nothing anyone could do. The Asgard Bifrost made holes too, but they were all where the Bifrost _was._ Hermione's flute ripped huge holes, from where the flute started its journey to where it ended.

Hermione smiled as she walked into her bedroom. It was painted black with white borders. Everything in her room, save the pictures on one wall, were either black or white. There were nine pictures, eight in a circle opposite her bed, and the last in the middle of the circle. All of them showed fond times of her childhood. All happy memories, all containing her, her father, and Uncle Thor.

None of them were from the same year or holiday. The nine occasions they showed were Christmas, Thanksgiving, her birthday, the 4th of July, New Years, Easter, a lunar eclipse, All Hallow's Eve, and 's Day. They were the only source of vibrant color in the room.

A single memory in each picture frame, preserved in the only way it could be.

–

"So, how's the research going?"

Jane smiled happily at her question. "We confirmed the theory! I got an invitation to research at a university, and I published a paper on it, but no-one believes me." She smiled. "Except you."

Hermione laughed at her comment. "Oh, please. I never did anything to be a part of the scientific community. You know just as well as I do that I was trying to stop you from finding the last pieces. I still don't get why you still want to be friends after that."

It was a day after their visit to SHIELD. Uncle Thor had taken the Tessaract back to Asgard, but of course there were problems. The Tessaract had been off Asgard for centuries, which meant that no-one believed that it could possibly be recovered. The logic in that was sound as Hermione had heard it; everyone who would be in the know about it believed that if the Asgardians, after searching for centuries, had not recovered it, then one of three things had occurred: it had been destroyed, hidden miles below the surface in an unreachable facility, or had been found but used in such a way that meant the Asgardians intentionally kept it where it was. Hermione had laughed when she heard the theories.

Soon after the Bifrost Incident, Hermione had stopped working with Jane. The two were still friends, though, despite a rift in their friendship when Jane found out that Hermione had been hiding a lot of data in order to keep secret her 'family' on Asgard.

The two friends were enjoying breakfast in the cafe. Jane had eggs, bacon, and coffee, and Hermione was enjoying a plate of pancakes and a glass of water, not letting the fact that they had been fighting a few days earlier mar their morning.

Soon though, it was time to go. Hermione smiled as she walked down the street. Nothing much had happened since the SHIELD Incident, and Hermione didn't like it. She could tell that it was only the calm before the storm. Asgard had been invaded, many Asgardians killed, the Tessaract returning to the now-weakened Asgard – wait.

Hermione froze mid-step. Frowning in puzzlement, she thought back. Almost all of the trouble in her life since she was five or six was related to Asgard in some way. A chill went down Hermione's spine.

–

Five days after breakfast with Jane, Hermione received a visitor. Agent Coulson of SHIELD was there to ask if she was going to sign or not.

Hermione was silent for several seconds. "I have reasons to sign. I also have reasons to not sign. I don't like SHIELD by any extent of the imagination. SHIELD is the very culmination of everything I hate. But, I don't want to miss out on possible action. And if I don't sign, that will be one less person protecting innocent people."

"Can you please make up your mind? Someone's invaded the research facility. Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton have gone missing," Agent Coulson informed her.

She froze. Looking at the agent, Hermione proceeded to pour herself a cup of water. Sitting down, she continued the conversation. "I'm sorry, what?"

Agent Coulson nodded. "I'm afraid so. We haven't yet identified the invader, but she seems to be Asgardian, and you're the only reliably found person who might know about the Asgardians."

Hermione froze even more at that. "She's an Asgardian?"

Agent Coulson nodded. "Yes, she even had the sense to introduce herself. But that's all I'm allowed to tell you. If you've agreed to sign, I can tell you more. But Director Fury's gathering the people who have agreed to join the Avengers at SHIELD headquarters."

Hermione sighed and laid the document in front of her. Flipping to the last page, she stared at Agent Coulson. "I'll sign, but listen to me. I'm Hermione Walkers. If SHIELD messes with anyone I care about, then SHIELD will be no more. You know I have the power to make it happen."

With those words, she picked up her pen and signed her name.

_Hermione Walkers_

–

Agent Coulson had a quinjet waiting just outside town, and it turned out that there was another stop, this one to visit someone whose name Agent Coulson had not divulged, but Hermione didn't even have to guess when she saw who it was.

Captain America. Captain Freaking America.

Hermione promptly gave him an analyzing stare. The guy cocked his head at her. Then he extended a hand. She took it. "I'm Hermione Walkers," she told him.

"Steve Rogers," he told her. "Any idea where we're going?"

She shook her head. "SHIELD Headquarters, apparently."

"SHIELD?" Steve asked.

"I hate them," Hermione said enthusiastically. "They ruin lives."

Steve raised an eyebrow at that comment, but was silent the rest of the trip.

–

SHIELD Headquarters turned out to be the SHIELD Helicarrier. Hermione scowled darkly. SHIELD agents were stupidly risking lives by doing this. If even one of those engines failed, the Helicarrier would fall, and who knew how many lives would be lost then.

On the deck of the Helicarrier, they were introduced to another of their fellow Avengers, this one a SHIELD agent and a dark one at that. The red-haired woman sized them up once and was done with it.

"Miss Walkers, Captain Rogers, Agent Romanoff."

"Hello," Hermione told Agent Romanoff.

"Hey," Steve greeted.

"Hi," Agent Romanoff said wryly. "They need you two on the bridge. They're starting the face trace."

In the bridge, three pictures dominated screens. One was of no interest to Hermione, but the other two were. One was of Dr. Selvig, but someone had darkened his eyes to a darker and clearer blue. The last one was of a woman Hermione was sure was Asgardian from the way that she could freaking summon weapons!

"Do you know her?"

Hermione glanced at Steve. "No."

It was the truth, just not the whole truth. Hermione was pretty sure from the myths that this woman was Hel, the Goddess of Death.

–

A/N: Yes, I know. It's been weeks, and it's good to be back. I'm cutting it off here, but don't worry. I've been so slow in updating because I'm working on a rather extensive FanFic besides this one. It's a RWBY – Harry Potter crossover entitled Ruby Witch. Chapters up to five are up.

I apologize again for being a horrible author in the area of keeping an updating schedule. Sorry!

Sincerely,

HedwigFan101


	5. Avengers Part 2

Squeezing her eyes shut, Hermione tried her best to recall the exact words of the ancient Norse text her father had taught her to read.

_Gudinnen Hel er enormt ukjent. Det sies at hun hater bruken av sceptere, ettersom de er våpen som bringer feighet til brukeren._

_The goddess Hel is vastly unknown. She is said to hate scepters, as they bring cowardice to the user._

Hermione's eyes opened wide. "Gudinnen Hel er enormt ukjent. Det sies at hun hater bruken av sceptere, ettersom de er våpen som bringer feighet til brukeren."

"She's got a good point," Agent Romanoff said. "But why would someone who hate scepters be using one if they had a choice? The Goddess of Death would surely be able to choose."

Director Fury looked at Hermione. "Where did you learn to speak Norweign?"

Hermione looked him dead in the eye and blandly told him, "My family. Duh."

"I'm sorry, what's your name again? Hermione Walkers?" Steve asked. "That's a British name."

Hermione nodded. "My birth parents are from Britain. But being adopted by the Norse God of Mischief means you tend to learn a few languages."

"She said, 'The goddess Hel is vastly unknown. She is said to hate scepters, as they bring cowardice to the user.'" Agent Romanoff translated for those who didn't already know.

A surprised look sprung up on Director Fury's face. "Fluency in Norweign, huh?"

"So?" Hermione asked. "Who cares? You're talking to someone who mentored the kids in various languages and started a multilingual epidemic in the deserts of New Mexico."

Laughter rang out, and Hermione smiled. Then she turned around and teleported, saying "I'll return when there's a need for it." over her shoulder.

Turning to face a black-haired young man her age with emerald green eyes, Hermione said, "Okay, who are you and what do you want?"

The man smiled. "I just want to talk."

"You didn't hear me. Who are you?" Hermione repeated.

"Fine. My name is Harry Potter."

–

A/N: Apologies for the super short chapter. I'm making this bundle be of shorter chapters, and quite frankly, it's been so long that it's likely for the best. Don't worry, it should get back up to normal length soon.

See you next time on _Loki's Daughter!_

Sincerely,

HedwigFan101


	6. Avengers Part 3

"Harry Potter? That's an odd name."

Ruefully, the man sitting across from her winced. "Unfortunately. People would stare and be stupid idiots whenever I was within a hundred mile radius of them, and oftentimes even outside that."

Curious, Hermione cocked her head. "Do tell. So, what's your story?"

Harry sighed. "It began when I was not even alive yet. A Dark Lord named Voldemort was gathering followers. Death Eaters, they were called. Evil, vicious. The Light, those who supported Dumbledore, who is like a leader, fought against them. This is where I came in.

"I was about a year and a half old when my home was attacked. My parents, Lily and James Potter, fought, but he killed them. And he tried to kill me. But, he failed. Normally a failed murder would be chalked up to lack of ability, but this is not the case. Voldemort should have killed me. He used the Killing Curse, a spell that is punished with life in Azkaban, our prison, and always causes death. But, as you can tell, it didn't work on me.

"So _of course_ people decided that this was worth fame. I disagree. When Voldemort eventually returned, I was expected to take him down. But, throughout my life, I had no friends, no-one that truly helped me distinguish between right and wrong. So, I never did see why. As a result, I left the Wizarding World. And I regret it.

"I found you by using one last feat of magic. A powerful but simple charm to track down magic. That brought me here, to you. One person I can tell my tale, because everyone I knew had been murdered," Harry finished.

A flicker of anger seared Hermione at his words. "How many?"

Confused, Harry tilted his head. "I...don't understand."

Angry, Hermione reached over the table and grabbed his wrist, twisting it painfully. "How many died because of your faults?"

Regret washed across Harry's face. "...Thousands," he told her quietly.

At least he hadn't tried to hide it.

"I commend your honesty," Hermione told him. "But you have committed an unforgivable crime. So, when my father gets home, he will decide what your fate shall be."

Harry nodded glumly, but Hermione had no sympathy for him. She had had a hard day, and Father was expected home soon. She believed his story was true. Hermione just didn't think the end was really past for Harry.

Oh, his crime was unforgivable. But she could see clearly that he had come to her seeking a chance at redemption. She would give him that chance.

–

Loki walked through the door and stopped dead at what he saw.

Hermione was sitting at the table, watching a subdued young man maybe a bit younger than her, with black hair and green eyes.

"Excuse me, but you're in the home I share with my daughter, and I don't appreciate intruders. Explain yourself," he said coming up behind the young man. Time to put his foot down.

The young man cowered under his aura, but answered. "My name is Harry Potter. I, um, made a mistake several years ago and am now trying to find a way to correct it. I found Hermione via a magic tracking charm and I was hoping to find some form of redemption, or at least a way to do something."

Loki glared at the boy. No lies had been told. Still, he had trespassed.

"Get out."

–

A/N: Yes, I am sorry to announce that they are dead. Dumbledore, Minerva, Severus, Ginny, Luna, Ron, Neville, all of them. I have done this on purpose, and please don't hate me. I intend to set up a character arc for Harry, with possible redemption, or maybe even a way to really correct his mistake. Although, I may have him make the ultimate sacrifice for the sake of thousands of people. Hmm...I'll leave a poll to see what you guys think. I would appreciate the input, as I'm rather stuck.

Also, I have several fanfiction ideas that have been floating around in my head for a little bit. If you guys want, I shall publish a fanfiction that explains the ideas, and you can PM me about adopting one if you like. But I will NOT pursue any of these. Most will be RWBY, some Harry Potter, so far no Avengers. I will put the same message in Ruby Witch and Black Widows.

'Til next time,

HedwigFan101


	7. Avengers Part 4

Hermione was only walking through New York at the time. She didn't do anything.

So why was everyone blaming her?

–

One Week Prior:

"So, you were a muggleborn, but you were adopted by a Norse god of magic?"

"Yep." Hermione said. "Dad saved my life, but he had to take me to Asgard to have my wounds taken care of. His adopted father punished him by making him stay with me for thirteen years, then not letting me see or contact my dad until my Uncle Thor was punished and sent to our world."

"That's...far out," Harry told her.

And then the world once again decided to punish her for existing.

"LOOK OUT!"

Screams began ringing as fire rained down upon them. Fire and swords and daggers. People began dropping dead, impaled by weapons or burnt to ashes by fire. Hermione looked up, and seeing two swords speeding toward her and Harry, she grabbed him and dove to the side, into a building, and began calling people inside.

"Leave the cat! Cats are very smart and have good survival instincts, _unlike people._ See, the cat is following you," she said to a reluctant cat lover with a silver and black tabby with piercing blue eyes.

Only thirty or so people fit inside the corner shop, plus cat. Ivy, she was told, by a thankful Mrs. Poole. But death and destruction still abounded. Hermione had to get everyone to safety. Her eyes strayed to the flute hanging at her hip, ready to use.

No other choice. She grabbed the flute and began to play. Reality blurred, and there was a ripping sound. Suddenly, all the exposed people found themselves in a building, on a ground floor, where there was less danger.

That would have to do for now. Hopefully, she would be able to escape before she was identified.

She was wrong, and not just about that.

–

"Stupid useless SHIELD. Stupid useless hero. Stupid everything!" she shouted. Alone in the wilderness, under the crescent moon, she howled in despair. A rustle of leaves sounded around her, and a wolf pack emerged. In the lead was a beautiful silver and black wolf.

_Welcome._ The voice resonated inside Hermione's head. _I am Luna, goddess of the wolf and moon._ She flicked her tail. _Come, my child. We await you._

–

A/N: I am an ass.

So, I know this was so fillerish, but I wanted to emphasize something. This story was published a day or a few days before the busy part of the year began, and I have not had much time on my hands. So, really, this was never going to be long. I had some plot points to set up, and conclude, and that will happen soon. I predict an end to this fanfiction in six months or less. After this story concludes, I will highly likely not do any long term Avengers or Thor fanfics again.

Also, for fans of my Harry Potter stories, I will soon publish a oneshot. It will be a trailer for a story I'm considering. However, I really don't want to commit to something so unsure and weird, so I'm publishing a trailer. Please check it out! It will be soon.

'Til next time,

HedwigFan101


End file.
